


Wish Upon A Star

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Camping, Cheesy, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Stargazing, jongup gets deep, nothing bad happens the summary is misleading tbh, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Well, there aren’t many bugs out, and as long as they don’t wander too far into the forest, they really should be fine. Not like a bear will find them and decide to add some extra preparation for hibernation, right? Not like a pack of wolves will think of them as a threat or a snack, right?





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something cheesy so i wrote something cheesy  
> im really damaging my reputation, aren't i? oh well.
> 
> i hope you enjoy some classic what-the-fuck-is-jongup-talking-about fluff

The campfire still flickers, but its glow is diminishing.

Yongguk is tucked in a sleeping bag, in a tent, with Junhong—an image Youngjae doesn’t pass up the chance to lock in a polaroid photo and his phone camera. It’s a rare, adorable sight that makes his heart clench.

Unlike them, Himchan and Daehyun are in their respective bags within their tent, but they’ve seemed to roll close to each other. So close, that when they wake up they’ll probably scream, and Jongup can’t wait to have the perfect video to blackmail his touchy-feely friends.

Just a camping trip between friends—to reassure that they know and love each other even when they aren’t seeing each other every day.

It’s about one in the morning, according to Jongup’s phone, and yet he and Youngjae are not nearly tired enough to go to bed.

Well, there aren’t many bugs out, and as long as they don’t wander too far into the forest, they really should be fine. Not like a bear will find them and decide to add some extra preparation for hibernation, right? Not like a pack of wolves will think of them as a threat or a snack, right?

Of course not, so there’s no harm in wandering just a teeny-tiny bit.

“Have I ever told you that you have bad ideas?” Youngjae asks, no louder than a whisper. The forest path is mushy beneath their feet, creating squelches that defeat the purpose of being quiet. “Because…I kind of take that back. Look at the sky.”

Jongup looks up as Youngjae interlaces their fingers. It’s littered with stars—ones that light pollution normally drowns out. It’s no beautiful galaxy, but it’s mesmerizing compared to their average city night, with hundreds and thousands of stars compared to dozens. “…You’ve never seen skies like this,” Jongup states, turning to look at his boyfriend.

As expected, Youngjae’s gaze is locked on what’s above the trees. “I haven’t,” he gulps, blinking. “Just photos. It always looks like photoshop, but it’s _not_.”

“…Everything in this world comes from stardust…” Jongup murmurs. “Every element, everything that…makes us. We’re just…scientifically speaking, the descendants of dead stars…”

“Really?” Youngjae stops, forcing his boyfriend to stop with him. He leans his head on Jongup’s shoulder, never looking down. “That’s incredible. Not much else to say about that.”

Jongup shrugs his free shoulder, sticking that hand into his pocket. If he had to guess, Youngjae was fixated on the six stars in the sky that seemed to be a lot closer together than the other stars were. “…I think…they can understand us? I mean, they are basically us, just in a different form…”

“I don’t think they’d be able to hear us from here,” Youngjae giggles. “Sorry, I know now’s not the time to be logical, but-”

“No…they can,” Jongup sighs, pursing his lips. “You see those six stars all together?”

Weakly, Youngjae nods. “Yeah, it’s hard not to. What about them?”

“…They might be there for a reason. Tonight’s the night we go out of the city, where we can see them, and…there’s six of us. Those six stars are all together,” Jongup nasalizes, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Youngjae’s hand. “…I mean, I don’t think-”

“You think they’re, like, us, or something?” Youngjae interjects lifting his head back up. He looks at Jongup, who casts his gaze to the ground awkwardly. “That’s imaginative, even for you.”

“Just ignore it…” Jongup frowns, suddenly interested in stomping on the wet soil to see what sounds it makes. “I’m just being stupid.”

He looks up when Youngjae giggles, and is granted a sudden kiss on the cheek. Wide-eyed, he tries to read his boyfriend’s suddenly amused face.

“Pup,” Youngjae shakes his head. “You’re _not_ being stupid. I just wasn’t expecting you to go all philosophical on me.” Tugging on Jongup’s hand, he starts to walk again, bringing Jongup with him. “So, you think the stars can hear us? And that those six represent the six of us, right?”

With a soft smile creeping up on his face, Jongup nods, matching Youngjae’s slow walking pace. “Yeah…So, they’re kind of like us, all together and in our own little part of the world, or, the sky, I guess…and they can hear us, but they can’t respond, obviously. But we can talk to them, and, maybe…they’ll greet us in the sky when we die and then…I don’t know.”

“I’m sensing a few plot holes in this,” Youngjae hums, but gives Jongup a warm smile. “But it works. If I ask them questions, do you think when I die they’ll tell me the answers?”

“Yeah, I think so-”

“Mr. Star, does Professor Hirose hate me?” Youngjae asks, face blank and serious. “Is it because I let Jaebum copy a section of my assignment? I made it so he wouldn’t realize!”

“Is that the kind of question you want to ask a celestial body?” Jongup chuckles, even more when Youngjae pouts. “I’d ask them…what the end of the world is going to look like.”

Youngjae playfully rolls his eyes. “ _Well,_ aren’t you just _so_ intelligent?”

Well, he’s not wrong.

And then, there’s comfortable silence.

Not much lies on the forest path they walk on, aside from a rabbit or two that run away even when Youngjae tries his hardest to beckon them over softly. He tries to hide his disappointment, but fails; even though it’s quickly chased away when Jongup laughs at him and kisses his nose.

At some point, they actually see a bear cub running across the path. That’s when they decide it might be best to turn back, and return to their designated and approved campsite. 

Besides, they need to make sure the other four are okay. They never know when Daehyun's going to do something stupid.

“Jongup! Look!” Youngjae whisper-yells, hitting Jongup’s arm and pointing up to the sky. “Shooting star!”

Indeed, when Jongup looks up, there is a shooting star, flickering its way straight in the direction of the path. It’s beautiful, a phenomenon best seen in person. With the other stars visible way out of the city, it makes for an incredible sight.

When it finally disappears, Jongup looks over at his weirdly silent boyfriend, and catches the moment when he opens his eyes and unclasps his hands.

After blinking for a moment, it becomes clear that Youngjae is looking at him expectantly. It also becomes clear that, in his moment of awe at the shooting star, Jongup forgot to make a wish.

Damn it.

“Well?” Youngjae smiles. “What did you wish for?”

“What did _you_ wish for?” Jongup retorts, trying to buy himself time.

Youngjae’s face instantly lights up, before that light dims into a blush that’s barely visible in the starlight. “It’s cheesy,” he giggles. “I’m not sure I want to share it.”

“…Then I won’t tell you my wish,” Jongup bribes. The effect is instant; his boyfriend pouts and slouches.

Breathing in deeply, Youngjae keeps his eyes to the ground, arms crossed over his chest. “I wished for you to be happy, okay? Because you've been stressed recently and,” he murmurs, "admittedly, that's why I planned this whole trip—just act like you don't know! Damn it, why'd I tell you? This is embarrassing."

“You’re adorable.” Jongup quickly grabs Youngjae’s shoulders and pulls him in, abruptly kissing him deeply. It’s difficult to not laugh when he lets out a squeak of surprise, so it all turns out a bit sloppy. He wouldn’t have it any other way, though.

“Now tell me what you wished for,” Youngjae demands when they pull away.

Jongup shakes his head. “I…I didn’t make a wish,” he admits, smiling softly at Youngjae’s mildly offended expression. “I don’t need a wish, though…the only thing I want is you.”

_Now_ who’s the cheesy one?

As cheesy as it is, though, it's the exact truth. For as much Jongup loves legends and make-believe, he doesn't need to wish upon a star to get what he wants. All he could ever want is already given to him by his boyfriend—an amazing, thoughtful, and caring boy named Yoo Youngjae that Jongup can call his own.

Who needs a star in a sky when there are stars in his boyfriend's eyes?

 

* * *

 

 

("You're not the real Jongup. What did you do to my boyfriend? What river did you dump his body in?"

"Why can't I be romantic too-"

"-Because it's _my_ job and it's weird when you do it!"

"Okay...Guess I'll just never say 'I love you' ever again-"

"-You know what? I actually _adore_ this side of you. Please, by all means, sweep me off me feet.")

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate being repetitive but comments and kudos really do help a writer out. i'd appreciate them.
> 
> and my tumblr is gogomato.tumblr.com if you're not already following :)


End file.
